Love is Like That
by tryss
Summary: Doyoung tidak tahu bagaimana penantiannya berakhir. Tuhan tengah memperumit garis takdirnya. Jaehyun, Jung X Doyoung, Kim. JaeDo. NCT. Wanna RnR? Sebenernya aku ngga yakin kalo ini angst.
1. 000

Love is Like That (JaeDo)

2017 © tryss

.

 **Hurt-Comfort** / **Jaehyun** , Jung X **Doyoung** , Kim / T / JaeDo

* * *

 **BGM** : Kei (Lovelyz) – Love is Like That

* * *

 **Story**

Kim Doyoung merasa semua yang dilakukannya cukup sampai disini saja, bahwa sekalipun perasaannya terus mengambang, mengarungi lautan dan mencari tempat berlabuh, ia akan berlabuh ditempat yang sama. Langkahnya selalu membawa tubuhnya ke tempat yang sama dan menemui orang yang sama.

Dadanya masih berdetak sama cepatnya, bergemuruh untuk orang yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ada kesedihan yang terselip di kebahagiaannya. Bahwa Doyoung yakin, mereka berpisah untuk memastikan kalau ada tempat berlabuh yang lain.

Jawabannya salah.

Kenapa?

Karena hanya Doyoung seorang yang memanjatkan do'anya pada Tuhan.

Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Doyoung tetap jatuh hati pada senyum itu. Senyum yang penuh kehangatan dan ketulusan. Mereka berdiri dalam keheningan malam. Saling menatap dan menyelami mata masing-masing. Tidak ada yang menolak ketika sorot kerinduan itu tergurat jelas. Mereka memang saling merindukan. Hidup berdua di bawah atap yang sama dan mengerti satu sama lain membuat keduanya menyimpan kenangan di ruang spesial.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sosok nyata dari mimpi-mimpi Doyoung tiga tahun ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa rasa gentar. Doyoung berusaha menahan tangis ketika suara Jaehyun tetap memenuhi pendengarannya walaupun pemuda tampan itu sudah menutup rapat belah bibirnya.

Doyoung terpaku.

Kenangan-kenangan yang terpendam kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

Jaehyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menawarkan pelukan dan Doyoung menumbruk tubuh Jaehyung kencang hingga pemuda itu mundur selangkah.

Doyoung menangis lebih kencang. Pelukan itu tidak lagi terasa seperti pelukan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia tidak mungkin salah lihat, apalagi saat Jaehyun berbisik kalimat selamat tinggal. Doyoung tahu, tempat berlabuhnya hilang.

Sudah ada cincin di jari manis Jaehyun.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo, comeback with JaeDo's fic (yeah!). Niatnya mau bikin JaeDo bahagia, tapi BGMnya tidak ada yang mendukung (T.T). By the way, happy birthday to our bunny, Doyoungie. Walaupun telat, harus tetep ngucapin (ᴥ) gomawo untuk yang mengingatkan kesalahan saya..


	2. 001

Love is Like That (JaeDo)

2017 © tryss

.

 **Hurt-Comfort** / **Jaehyun** , Jung X **Doyoung** , Kim / T / JaeDo

* * *

 **Story**

Jaehyun dan Doyoung masih mempertahankan pelukan masing-masing setidaknya untuk dua menit kedepan. Doyoung masih terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun. Menyesapi aroma citrus yang menguar sempurna. Bunyi kasak-kusuk disekitar seolah tidak menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya untuk terus berpelukan.

Kemudian—

"CUT!"

Waktu yang telah ditunggu Doyoung akhirnya datang juga. Pemuda kelahiran tahun 1996 buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan segera di serbu make-up crewnya, tidak peduli sama sekali pada Jaehyun, lawan mainnya dalam drama ini.

Penulis naskah dan juga sutradara juga ikut mendatanginya dan berterimakasih padanya setelah mendatangi Jaehyun lebih dulu. Banyak sekali kalimat pujian dan juga basa-basi tak bermutu yang Doyoung terima, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan sok malu-malu.

Take hari ini adalah take terakhir dari cerita pasangan gay bertema mellow-drama yang Doyoung perankan. Khas Doyoung ketika menyelesaikan take sebuah drama adalah membagikan souvenir dari toko kriyanya di daerah Gangnam. Managernya juga ikut membantu untuk membagikan beberapa kenangan pada crew di lapangan. Untuk menyerahkan pada lawan main, Doyoung masih punya hati untuk tidak ikut menitipkannya melalu sang Manager.

Setelah berfoto bersama para crew, berganti baju dan menghapus beberapa make-up tebal, Doyoung meraih sebuah kotak sebesar buku tulis dan membawanya sambil mencari Jaehyun. Pemuda berambut blonde terang itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin sedang mengupload foto dengan caption yang menunjukkan kalau shooting drama perdananya telah usai.

Doyoung berdeham kecil. Mencoba mengirimkan sinyal bahwa kini ada dirinya di sekitar Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri segera mengunci smartphonenya, menyimpannya di saku coat dan menatap Doyoung dalam diam.

Doyoung menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya, tapi Jaehyun tak kunjung menerima pemberiannya. Sudah Doyoung duga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, bahkan setelah tiga tahun Doyoung tidak bertemu Jaehyun, sikap pemuda itu tetap sedingin yang lalu.

Pada akhirnya, lelah akan selalu datang. Doyoung menghela nafas disertai gerakan tangannya yang ikut melemas dan terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Selama ini, tersenyum selalu berhasil memperbaiki perasaan Doyoung, namun kali ini tidak. Setengah mati, Doyoung berharap untuk segera tenggelam di lautan dan tidak pernah kembali. Tapi mana ada publik figur yang merelakan puncaknya untuk menyebarkan berita kematian. Tidak keren sama sekali.

Senyum Doyoung terlihat lebih terpaksa saat meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja yang berada di sebelahnya,"Kuletakkan disini. Kalau kamu tidak suka, kamu bisa memberikannya pada orang lain, atau membuangnya. Maafkan aku telah menjadi partner kerja yang buruk. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Jaehyun-ssi. Aku pergi dulu."

Doyoung sudah berbalik saat Jaehyun menyerukan namanya dingin, suaranya penuh penekanan dalam tiap kata yang tercetak dari kedua belah bibir itu,"Kim Doyoung, jangan pernah memanggil namaku lagi!"

Tidak ada anggukan atau jawaban dari Doyoung, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi baik dan Jaehyun sepertinya tidak terlalu ingin di-baik-i oleh Doyoung. Doyoung sih masa bodoh, yang penting dia masih bisa bekerja, makan, dan hidup, semuanya sudah lengkap. Bahagia, sedih, dan sebagainya, Doyoung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali hatinya merasahakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Mungkin tiga tahun lalu? Doyoung tidak peduli.

 **[ Three years ago ]**

Doyoung selalu membantu Taeyong menyiapkan sarapan untuk para member ketika hari libur dan banyak yang masih menetap di dorm. Sekalipun Doyoung dan Taeyong sering cek-cok, tidak ada satupun cek-cok yang berhasil membuat keduanya berjauhan lebih dari sehari. Mereka saling memerlukan, sama halnya dengan setiap orang yang berada di dorm ini.

Grup mereka, NCT, telah mencapai masa gemilangnya, mengepakkan sayapnya ke langit dengan baik. Maknae mereka bukan lagi Park Jisung, tapi line tertua tetaplah Ji Hansol. Setelah hampir lima tahun mereka debut, makin banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Winwin dan Chenle yang dulunya sulit untuk melontarkan candaan dalam bahasa Korea, kini sudah mengajari member baru dari China berbahasa Korea. 'Rasa Korea' pada diri Yuta juga semakin kental. Jaemin telah kembali aktif dalam kegiatan grup setelah mengalami cedera dan mengakibatkannya untuk istirahat dari unit Dream beberapa waktu.

Intinya, semua sudah berubah.

Begitu pula, apa yang sudah Doyoung simpan selama lima tahun lebih.

Apakah itu?

Perasaannya pada Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. Woojae-nya. Si kulit putih.

Akhir-akhir ini (tepatnya seminggu ini) perasaan Doyoung berubah meletup-letup tidak karuan. alasannya karena sekarang dia dan Jaehyun berada di kamar yang sama. Teman sekamar. Roommate. Dan hanya berdua. Sebenarnya Doyoung biasa saja kalau hanya berdua dengan Jaehyun, tapi sekarang berbeda. Sekarang, mereka punya tempat yang sama untuk menjaga privasi. Disini yang Doyoung maksud, setidaknya teman sekamar akan sering berbagi. Mungkin saja Jaehyun keceplosan mengenai suatu rahasia. Itu hanya harapan saja, Doyoung tidak menggantungkan hidupnya hanya untuk menunggu Jaehyun keceplosan.

Mereka sering berdiam diri di kamar untuk membaca buku, bermain game ataupun yang lain. Minggu awal mereka sekamar, banyak member yang penasaran kenapa pintu kamar mereka selalu tertutup, ternyata setelah dibuka, dua orang itu sedang malas-malasan di kasur masing-masing. Setelah waktu berlalu, para member mulai terbiasa dan membiarkan kedua orang itu menikmati waktunya.

Namun, tidak selamanya rahasia akan selalu aman. Pada akhirnya, bangkai yang disembunyikan akan tercium juga. Doyoung terlalu senang, melupakan bahkan kesenangan yang berlebihan dapat membawa malapetaka.

Suatu siang di hari Jumat, Doyoung sedang berada di ruang latihan bersama Taeyong karena member lain sedang beristirahat di dorm. NCT 127 sudah mendekati comeback dan Doyoung harus mengejar koreo untuk lagu terbarunya. Beruntungnya, Lee Taeyong, manusia yang sering ribut dengannya, mau membantu Doyoung berlatih. Lagian mereka tidak pernah benar-benar ribut.

Saat Doyoung nyaris menyelesaikan gerakan penutup, pintu ruangan dibuka secara kasar. Doyoung dapat melihat wajah marah Jaehyun dari pantulan kaca saat menghampirinya. Dia tidak ingat sedang salah apa pada Jaehyun, mereka juga hanya bertatap muka pagi tadi tanpa masalah. Mereka bahkan sempat saling menggoda tepat setelah bangun tidur. Sampai pada saat Jaehyun berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengacungkan buku bersampul kulit, akhirnya Doyoung tahu alasan dari kemarahan Jaehyun.

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat melontarkan kalimat makian, Doyoung sudah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara,"Kau bisa membenciku. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau kalau kau sangat membenciku." Hanya itu yang Doyoung ucapkan. Suaranya tetap selembut biasanya, namun kebahagiaan di wajah itu telah sirna.

Taeyong tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mencoba menahan diri atau masalah antara Doyoung dan Jaehyun akan semakin rumit. Taeyong tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, tapi dia yakin karena masalah ini, Doyoung menjadi yang paling terluka. Taeyong sudah takut sendiri saat mata Doyoung mulai berair walaupun masih berusaha menantang Jaehyun dengan tatapannya.

Tidak ada kalimat jawaban lagi setelah itu. Jaehyun membanting buku yang ada di tangannya ke lantai dan segera meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan pintu yang terbanting keras untuk kedua kalinya. Disisi lain, Doyoung tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya. Tubuhnya melemas hingga Doyoung mencoba bertumpu pada lututnya. Apa yang selama ini Doyoung takutkan terjadi dan ia belum siap sedikitpun mendapat tekanan dari orang lain, termasuk Jaehyun.

"Istirahatlah di _dorm_ dan latihan besok lagi, kau butuh istirahatㅡ"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa kembali ke _dorm_." Doyoung menegakkan tubuhnya,"Biarkan aku pulang ke apartemen kakakku, _hyung_. Kumohon."

Taeyong tidak tega untuk menolak. Sorot mata Doyoung sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia dalam keadaan terluka, dan tentu bukan pilihan baik untuk kembali ke dorm saat masalahnya dan Jaehyun diatas puncak seperti ini. Dengan beberapa wejangan dan penyemangat, Taeyong mempersilakannya pergi dan menenangkan diri.

Sebelumnya Doyoung sedikut menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong agar pemuda yang lebih tua tidak terlalu khawatir, namun nyatanya, setelah Taeyong sampai di dorm, kekhawatiran Taeyong memuncak. Member Dream sedang duduk berdekatan di ruang santai, hanya duduk diam sambil menunduk dalam. Taeyong sempat heran karena biasanya member Dream-lah yang menjadi sumber kerusuhan di dorm. Kemudian Taeyong sadar bahwa berbagai argumen dan teriakan berharmoni dari dalam kamar Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

Tidak ada waktu yang ingin Taeyong sia-siakan. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menyapa member Dream singkat, Taeyong membawa kakinya berlari ke kamar Jaehyun. Diambang pintu, Taeyong melihat Taeil, Johnny, Ten, Yuta dan Hansol tengah bersitegang dengan Jaehyun yang berdiri di tengah.

"AKAN SANGAT MEMALUKAN KALAU KITA PUNYA MEMBER GAY! PERUSAHAAN PASTI AKAN MENANGGUNG MALU KALAU KITA TIDAK SEGERA MENGELUARKAN DIA DARI SINI!" Jaehyun mengakhiri teriakannya dengan terengah-engah.

Taeil maju melangkah kehadapan Jaehyun, menempatkan wajahnya sepuluh senti dari wajah Jaehyun,"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menendangnya keluar, Jung-Jae-Hyun."

Jaehyun tertawa jengah,"Bilang saja kalau hyung suka pada Doyoung. Kalian bisa keluar bersama kalau kalian mau."

Setelah itu Jaehyun pergi entah kemana dan baru kembali berselisih lima menit dengan Doyoung yang baru kembali dari apartemen Gongmyung. Mereka disana, di dalam kamar, melaksakanan kegiatan masing masing tanpa peduli satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan teriakan kesal karena dijahili salah satunya di pagi buta. Keadaan semakin buruk semenjak comeback mereka berlangsung. Mereka tertekan karena selalu bertemu satu sama lain dan harus memaksakan diri untuk pura-pura saling sayang (walaupun pada hakikatnya, Doyoung tetap menyayangi Jaehyun).

Disuatu pagi, setelah mereka menyelesaikan _goodbye performance_ di Inkigayo, mereka mendapat libur selama seminggu _full_. Jaehyun tetap berada di kamarnya, kasurnya yang berada di atas memudahkan Jaehyun untuk mengalihkan pandang dari Doyoung walaupun suara kusak-kusuk Doyoung dibawahnya sangat mengganggu tidur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Doyoung sudah menghentikan kegiatannya. Jaehyun tidak peduli apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Dia tidak ingin tahu apapun sampai Jaehyun mendengar isakan para member Dream (terutama Haechan) dari ruang tamu. Sekilas, telinganya menangkap percakapan tentang 'Hyung, cepat kembali', 'Kami menunggumu', atau 'Kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau siap, Doyoung-ah'. Jaehyun mengintip keadaan kamarnya dari ranjangnya yang berada di atas. Ruangan itu mungkin tidak kosong melompong, masih ada barang Jaehyun dan sebagian barang Doyoung di meja belajar seperti hadiah dari fans atau koleksi masing-masing. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Jaehyun merasa, kamar ini berubah kosong dan dingin (tapi dia tidak ingin peduli).

Semuanya tidak berlalu dengan mudah bagi Doyoung. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk bangkit dari bayang-bayang kemarahan Jaehyun, tapi makin lama batinnya makin tertekan. Mungkin sampai disinilah toleransi Doyoung habis. Sekitar dua minggu setelah Doyoung memutuskan untuk tinggal menyendiri bersama kakaknya di apartemen, Doyoung mendatangi ruang kerja Lee Sooman, orang yang membawanya kemari.

Melepaskan suatu hal yang kita bangun ada nol adalah definisi dari kesakitan yang Doyoung rasakan. Bersama dengan member NCT, mereka membawa nama NCT melambung tinggi. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Doyoung ingin merubah keputusannya, tapi mengingat dia tidak bisa bertahan, mau tidak mau, Doyoung tetap menandatangani surat pengunduran diri. Para member sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang ini dan Doyoung dengan egoisnya mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Demi kebahagiaan Jaehyun, Doyoung bersedia untuk berkorban.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Terima kasih buat review di chap yang sebelumnya. Awalnya, aku ngga berniat bikin ini jadi berchapter, apalagi aku masih punya tanggungan FF SoonHoon. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan berkat review dari Nishabacon627-nim yang menyarankan drabble sebelumnya jadi prolog, lahirlah chap kedua. Walaupun aku nulisnya pelan pake banget.

Yang jelas, mohon dukungannya untuk fic ini. Semoga kalian suka. Bye.


	3. 002

Love is Like That

 **2017** (c) **tryss**

.

Hurt-Comfort / Jaehyun, Jung X Doyoung, Kim / T / JaeDo

* * *

Sore yang menyebalkan untuk Doyoung. Sekalipun dia kini tinggal seatap dengan kakaknya di sebuah unit apartemen mewah, tidak ada rasa bahagia yang menghampiri Doyoung. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Doyoung melepaskan kebahagiaan dan nafasnya. Menjadi seorang aktor merupakan pilihan kedua untuknya. Apa yang selama ini Doyoung sukai adalah menari dan menyanyi, tapi kadang hal-hal yang kita sukai bisa menjadi pusat ketakutan dan menyerangnya balik. Jelas sekali Doyoung merindukan rasanya berdiri di panggung, apalagi saat mengingat kenangannya sebagai member NCT. Saat rindu itu benar-benar tidak dapat ditahan, dia akan mengajak beberapa member NCT untuk main bowling dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai pagi di apartemennya. Gongmyung kadang juga ikut berkumpul dan mengundang beberapa temannya dan jadilah apartemen mereka sebagai lokasi pesta terstrategis.

Doyoung memang sering mengundang beberapa anak NCT ke apartemen, tapi tidak semuanya dapat hadir, apalagi Jaehyun. Nama itu, Doyoung selalu memimpikannya. Di setiap helaan dan tarikan nafasnya, nama Jaehyun tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk dielukan oleh Doyoung. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu dan Jaehyun yang masih saja menunjukkan kebenciannya, Doyoung tetap menyerukan nama Jaehyun dalam doanya. Doyoung ingin— _sekalipun Jaehyun tidak lagi bersikap baik seperti hubungan mereka dulu_ —kebahagiaan selalu menyertai langkah Jaehyun.

Selama ini publik selalu tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Jaehyun baik-baik saja, apalagi karena mereka berdua mendapat peran di drama yang sama. Apa yang ada di pikiran masyarakat umum adalah apa yang akan selalu Doyoung harapkan. Bahwa, Jaehyun memang selalu dekat dan seperhatian itu padanya. Apalagi, kesepian selalu menghantui Doyoung.

Perbedaan kehidupannya saat di dorm dan apartemen sangat kontras. Sebagai member yang lebih tua, dia harus memperhatikan banyak adik-adiknya, terutama unit Dream. Haechan salah satu kesayangannya tapi bukan berarti dia tidak sayang yang lain. Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, mereka punya tempat tersendiri dalam hati Doyoung. Tapi setelah pindah ke apartemen, Doyoung menjalani banyak hal sendirian. Dia merasa kehilangan dan kosong. Doyoung tidak yakin kalau kehidupannya sebahagia dulu. Ditilik dari sisi manapun, Kim Doyoung memang tidak seharusnya meninggalkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya menjadi trainee. Dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa Jaehyun akan berubah membencinya dan menendangnya keluar dengan sikap dingin. Doyoung ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Taeyong yang hanya terpaku dihari itu.

"Hei, tidak menghabiskan makanmu lagi?"

Lamunan Doyoung melebur, menariknya kembali ke kenyataan bahwa dia hanya hidup dengan kakaknya di kota sebesar Seoul. Matanya melirik sekilas pada buburnya yang sudah dingin. Selera makannya menghilang dan yang bisa dilakukan Doyoung hanya meratapi nasibnya. Keinginan Doyoung untuk merubah nasib atau hanya mengikuti arus tidak memiliki perbedaan yang kontras. Bahkan saat ditanyai tujuannya berubah haluan menjadi aktor saat menghadiri variety show, Doyoung bungkam dan tertawa sumbang.

Gongmyung menghelas nafas putus asa, tangannya menarik mangkuk bubur Doyoung mendekat dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Tidak ada niat untuk mencucinya, dia hanya risih melihat makanan sisa masih saja berada di atas meja makan, apalagi saat yang makan sudah kehilangan nafsu. Ini bukan kali pertama Doyoung termenung di dapur dalam kondisi cahaya temaram sambil memandang hamparan Kota Seoul dari balik jendela dapur mereka. Kalau saja Gongmyung tidak terlalu lemah melawan keras kepalanya Kim Doyoung, mungkin Jung Jaehyun tinggallah nama.

Malam pertama saat Doyoung terluka karena Jaehyun, bocah itu hanya diam sambil menonton acara komedi televisi di apartemennya yang lama. Doyoung memang tertawa tapi matanya tidak berhenti menitikkan air mata. Gongmyung ingin sekali membantu adiknya itu untuk menenangkan diri tapi Doyoung telah membatasi diri agar tidak diganggu. Dan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Doyoung belum memiliki perubahan yang signifikan. Senyumnya berangsur-angsur kembali dan berubah cerah seakan siap menghadapi gempuran dalam berbagai macam bentuk cobaan sekalipun hatinya sedang menangis meraung mencari sandaran. Pundak Gongmyung tidak lagi mampu menumpu setengah dari beban Doyoung.

Kim Doyoung terlanjur _terluka._

* * *

Jaehyun kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan jadwal pribadinya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas diatas ranjang dorm. Niatnya hanya ingin merebahkan diri sambil mengumpulkan energi untuk bangkit dan mandi, tapi pikirannya malah melanglang buana entah kemana. Sejak— _mari merendahkan hati dan sebut namanya_ —Doyoung mengemasi barangnya dan tidak pernah kembali, Jaehyun selalu menempati kamar ini sendirian. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendirian. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, NCT selalu punya member baru. Dan kali ini, member baru lah yang akan mengisi kekosongan kamar Jaehyun. Seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang sangat manis dan patut diangkat sebagai adik kecil. Kemarin mereka sudah bertemu dan beberapa barang sudah berpindah ke kamar ini juga.

Jaehyun berjengit kaget ketika seorang tiba tiba menerobos masuk kamarnya dengan kasar, Minhwan— _si anak baru_ —meringis bersalah ketika sadar Jaehyun terlihat lumayan kaget dengan kegiatannya yang membuka pintu dengan brutal.

"Maaf, _hyung_."

Jaehyun sedikit melamun,"...Tidak masalah."

Mungkin memang _deja vu_ , karena Jaehyun sendiri yakin kalau kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi, sekarang tengah direka ulang.

Wajah Doyoung kembali membayanginya. Dulu sekali, Doyoung pernah membuka pintu itu sama kasarnya kemudian meringis bersalah ketika Jaehyun berseru kaget. Kenangan itu hanya lewat sesaat karena Jaehyun sudah ditarik paksa menuju kenyataan. Doyoung mungkin tidak lagi kembali, tapi sebagian hawa Doyoung masih tertinggal.

Jaehyun masih ingat bagaimana senyum kecut terlukis pada wajah Doyoung seminggu yang lalu. Gurat lelah dan harapan masih saja bertengger disana— _di wajah itu_. Sering kali Jaehyun menyesali kelakuannya yang kurang ajar. Saat itu, Jaehyun masih sangat muda dan tidak berpikir panjang. Dia terlalu terburu-buru serta egois.

"... _Hyung_ , jangan melamun." Untuk kedua kalinya, Minhwan menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum cerah,"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Minhwan mencebik kesal,"Kalau _hyung_ hanya berpikir, mana mungkin tidak mendengarku."

"Memang tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tanya," Minhwan mendesah lelah,"Siapa yang menempati kamar ini sebelum aku?"

Jaehyun diam sesaat. Entah kenapa, nama Doyoung sulit sekali terdengar dari belah bibirnya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

"Tentu saja Jung Jaehyun, siapa lagi?"

Minhwan menghela nafasnya lelah. Sebagai member baru, dia sudah diberi beberapa bekal untuk menghadapi Jaehyun oleh Lee Taeyong. Taeyong memang tidak membocorkan banyak hal pada Minhwan, cukup poin-poin penting agar Minhwan tidak berakhir dalam keadaan naas di tangan Jaehyun.

" _Oh_ , iya!" Jaehyun berjengit kaget karena seruan Minhwan. Bocah itu sibuk membongkar sebuah kotak seukuran sabun batangan dari dalam lemarinya—yang dulunya lemari Doyoung. Kemudian Minhwan menyerahkan amplop kuning yang digulung sampai berukuran pas didalam kotak kepada Jaehyun yang menatapnya heran.

"Belum kubuka karena itu memang khusus dikirim untuk _hyung_."

Kemudian Minhwan sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Selama tiga tahun ini, Jaehyun belum pernah menemukan kotak ataupun surat dari dalam lemari Doyoung. Lemari itu sangat bersih saat Jaehyun menitipkan beberapa barang disana. Segera dibukanya surat itu.

[ _ **Seoul, 16 Mei xxxx.**_

 _ **Untuk Jung Jaehyun.**_

 _ **Hai, Woojae-ya... Aku terlalu mendrama saat menulis ini. Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, mari hidup bahagia dan melupakan apapun tentang kita. Hapus segalanya, mulai dari awal pertemuan hingga insiden kemarahanmu itu.**_

 _ **Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Maka dari itu, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik seperti kita baru saling mengenal.**_

 _ **Kim Doyoung.**_ ]

Jaehyun membeku. Jadi, apakah selama ini Doyoung sudah melupakan kehidupan mereka? Lalu, apa arti tatapan mata penuh pengharapan yang Doyoung tujukan padanya kalau memang Doyoung sudah menghapusnya.

Jaehyun tidak _mengerti_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Finally, update juga. Thanks for always supporting and waiting for me. Saya ingin menjelaskan bahwa Doyoung itu benar-benar trauma jadi Idol dan akhirnya banting setir jadi Aktor. Juga karena ini adalah ff yang saya buat setengah AU setengah canon divergence, saya berusaha buat menunjukkan bahwa FF ini sedang terjadi di masa depan. Beberapa tokohpun aku tambahin boar kerasa lebih nyata. Kalaupun ada bagian-bagian lain yang tidak dimengerti, silahkan bertanya dan saya akan senang hati menjawab. Saranghae ( _love-sign_ ).


	4. 003

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau menerima tawaran drama ini?" Jeon Seyoung melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Doyoung. Sebagai satu-satunya manager Doyoung, dia tahu keadaan Doyoung tengah tidak cukup baik. Beberapa kali sakit saat proses pembuatan drama Doyoung yang kemarin, akhirnya Seyoung menyatakan bahwa Kim Doyoung butuh istirahat. Mereka sedang berdiskusi masalah ini bersama penulis naskah dan produser, dan kedua orang itu jga tengah berharap banyak dengan jawaban final Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum tipis,"Ya, aku menerimanya."

"Baik kalau begitu," sang Produser menepuk kedua tangannya bahagia,"Kita bisa meneruskan diskusi ini lain kali. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Doyoung-ssi."

Sang Produser menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk sebuah jabat tangan, tepat di waktu yang sama dengan Kim Doyoung yang kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh dari kursi.

"Doyong—"

* * *

 **Love is Like That**  
2017 (c) tryss

.

 **Jaehyun** , Jung X **Doyoung** , Kim

* * *

Saat Doyoung bangun, dia sudah kembali ke kamar apartemennya, tertidur dalam balutan selimut coklat yang hangat. Selang infus terpasang dengan baik di pergelangan kirinya. Dan di sudut lain kamar, ada Jeon Seyoung bermain dengan ponselnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan berutar, tapi Doyoung tetap memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Oh! Kau sadar." Seyoung mendatanginya dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau pingsan. Dokter bilang, kau butuh istirahat, benar-benar istirahat." Seyoung mengelus kepala Doyoung, membenarkan helaian rambut ungu Doyoung yang berantakan," _Kondisi_ mu sedang buruk, kau harus libur."

Wanita berumur kepala tiga itu tersenyum lembut,"Istirahatlah lagi. Kalau butuh sesuatu, telfon aku." Kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ah!" Seyoung menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamar Doyoung kemudian berbalik dengan wajah ceria,"Agensi memberimu hadiah liburan ke Sweden dan kau cukup kuat untuk pergi."

Kim Doyoung hanya sempat melebarkan matanya tanpa sempat membalas ucapan Seyoung. Ada yang aneh. Seakan ada yang memberinya kekuatan untuk segera pergi ke Sweden. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia temukan disana. Sesuatu yang harus segera kembali.

:

Seperti biasa. Saat idola berada di Bandara, akan sangat banyak kamera dan manusia yang bergerombol seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Sekalipun Kim Doyoung bukan lagi seorang idol (melainkan aktor), kepopulerannya masih saja tidak luntur. Tapi dibalik manisnya kehidupan, selalu ada rasa pahit. Terlalu populer menyebabkan Doyoung harus was was dengan para stalker dan haters. Namun, sampai saat ini, Kim Doyoung masih memiliki kekuatan untuk membalik rasa benci hatersnya dan balik menyukai Doyoung. Satu yang tidak bisa Doyoung kembalikan—

.

—Jung Jaehyun.

Seyoung menyenggol lengan Doyoung khawatir,"Jaga diri di Sweden."

Doyoung terkekeh kecil,"Aku sudah besar, _noona_. Tidak perlu cemas." Kemudian Doyoung meneruskan perjalanannya sendiri. Seyoung akan menyusul dua hari lagi. Lagi pula, disana juga sudah ada staff yang akan menjaga dan menjemputnya.

Mungkin kini sebagian besar kepala Doyoung dipenuhi dengan kenangan yang tidak perlu ditilik isinya. Bagaimanapun juga, tanpa melihat secara gamblang Doyoung tahu, ada sekian persen dari dirinya yang berharap untuk bisa meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan _itu_ di sudut hatinya. Kenangan bukanlah hal yang patut untuk di genggam erat. Lepaskan. Biarkan mengalir. Resapi rasa pahit dan manisnya. Tunjukkan kepada dunia kalau kenangan tidak akan mengubahmu. Kim Doyoung akan terus meresapi rasa pahit kenangannya sendiri. Meresap ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai Doyoung tidak akan merasa sakit lagi.

:

Apapun yang dilakukan Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini selalu terasa salah. Di asrama NCT pun, yang lain selalu menatapnya aneh. Seakan keberadaan Jaehyun sebagai suatu hal yang bukanlah hal yang normal. Setiap malam, sebelum tidur, Minhwan akan menanyakan keadaannya, memberikannya kalimat penyemangat dan memberikan Jaehyun sebungkus permen mint. Minhwan bilang, permen mint akan menghilangkan bau kekosongan dari Jaehyun. Dan kali ini, Seo Johnny yang datang ke kamarnya dengan dua cangkir _americano_.

Jaehyun sedang terduduk di atas karpet kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah naskah baru. Dia mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi _cameo_ di sebuah _webdrama_ dan akan ada syuting besok pagi. Seperti biasa, Johnny akan membiarkan Jaehyun asik dengan dunia terlebih dahulu. _Americano_ bagiannya bahkan tinggal setengah.

"Kau manusia, kan?" Johnny berujar dengan suara jenaka.

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alis, melayangkan tatapan heran pada Johnny yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang Minhwan,"Tentu saja."

Kemudian Johnny terkekeh asik sendiri. Jaehyun kira, teman satu grupnya ini sudah gila. Dimenit berikutnya, Jonny meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja nakas,"Mana ada manusia yang kosong sepertimu. Aku tidak yakin kau belajar untuk menerima keadaan di sekitarmu. Kau ingin segalanya sama seperti bayanganmu. Kalau kau ingin apapun sama seperti bayanganmu, buatlah duniamu sendiri dan jadilah Tuhannya."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" kemudian Jaehyun acuh dan kembali membaca naskahnya. Biarkan saja Jaehyun mengabaikan Johnny, toh Johnny juga akan tetap bicara.

"Aku bicara tentangmu, tentang keadaanmu."

Jaehyun mendecih tidak suka,"Sok tahu."

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar seseorang diluar sana terluka karena sikapmu—"

Jaehyun melayangkan tatapan marah pada Johnny. Sedikit banyak, Jaehyun tahu kemana pembicaraan ini tertuju,"Kalau kau ingin mengungkit Doyoung disaat seperti ini, enyah saja."

"Lihat, kau bahkan jadi tidak punya sopan santun. Aku dan Doyoung lebih tua darimu, Jung Jaehyun! Dengar, hatimu jauh lebih mengenal jiwamu dari pada otakmu." kemudian Johnny melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaehyun dengan wajah marah.

Dengan kekuatan yang ada, Jaehyun melemparkan naskah yang ada di tangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya mulai berair.

Ada apa?

Apa yang salah?

Kenapa Jaehyun harus merasa bersalah?

 **Kenapa Jaehyun tidak bisa** _ **melupakan**_ **Doyoung?**

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE!**

Maaf kelamaan _update_ nya. Plot FF ini sempat ilang. Akhirnya karena putus asa dan ga inget plot awal, aku bikin versi barunya. Dan sepertinya melenceng jauh dari versi pertama. Tapi kalian tetep mau baca, kan? Soalnya aku merasa aku mulai kehilangan pembaca. Bahkan FF ku ada yang baru di _view_ 85 orang (malah curhat). Aku kehilangan semangat (T.T), jadi _review_ kalian pasti bisa bantu aku buat bangkit.


End file.
